Will You Save Me?
by kurounue13
Summary: Long ago Carlisle met a young vampire. She was lost and confused and holds a dark past. Carlisle takes her in as one of his own. Then one day she disappears. Now years later they are reunited, but has she caught the eye of a certain tall dark vampire?
1. Introduction

Name: Sárika (Pet form of Hungarian Sára, meaning "noble lady, princess.")

Age: 19

Height: five foot five

Born: 25th May 1594 Died: 30th April 1612

Servant to Countess Elizabeth Bathory and was one of the last victims of the "Blood Countess."

30th April 1612,

Introduction: (Its short, I apologize)

"Kérjük, nem fogom megmondani, én esküszöm" (Please, I won't tell anyone, I swear.) Sárika begged and pleaded as she was chained to a large stone slab. Her wrists were already bloody and raw from her struggling so much. "Kérem!" (Please!)

A woman in red came up beside her, reaching out and gently stroking her cheek. "Sárika, te az én kedvenc." (Sárika, you were my most favorite.) 

Sárika trembled as tears of absolute fear fell from her eyes like a raging river. "Kérem, grófné, irgalmazz" (Please countess, have mercy.)

The Countess turned away from Sárika, a bittersweet smile plastered upon her beautiful face.

Slowly the countess reached for a beautiful dagger. The handle held three blood rubies, which lay upon a sea of black and gold. The blade held a wicked gleam as it reflected the dim candle light. 

Sárika struggled more and more as she caught the glint of light that reflected from the daggers shinny blade. 

"Kisasszony legyen szíves! Kérjük, irgalmazz! Esküszöm, soha nem fog beszélni, amit láttam!" (Mistress please! Please have mercy! I swear I will never speak of what I have seen!) 

The Countess only smiled as she turned back around to face Sárika, the blade balanced just perfectly in her hand. "Igazad van, akkor soha nem fog beszélni, amit látott," (You are right, you will never speak of what you have seen.) 

The countess took the blade and cut Sárika's arm open. She screamed bloody murder at the top of her lungs. The dagger dug in deep cutting the skin as though it were butter. 

Sárika's screams gave the countess a great deal of pleasure. But it was bittersweet. The Countess did indeed see Sárika as her most favorite servant. 

But she had seen the Countesses dark side, and she could not allow Sárika to live. 

The blood poured out of Sárika's arm and slowly began to fill up the golden chalice that the countess now held. 

Sárika watched in horror as the countess drank her blood. The cries of pain and the taste of blood was absolute bliss for the Countess. 

She flinched as the countess cupped her face and began petting her hair. Her cries of pain and horror still left her mouth as the countess tried to calm Sárika. "Ígérem Sárika, vége lesz hamarosan. Nem fogsz szenvedni sokáig," (I promise Sárika, it will be over soon. You will not suffer much longer.) 

"Kérlek ... kérlek kedvese. Én soha nem mondtam senkinek," (Please...please mistress. I would never have told anyone.) The countess nodded as she continued to comfort the sobbing girl before her. 

Then slowly reached for the now bloody dagger "Nincs" (no.) Sárika sobbed softly shaking her head, begging and pleading that the Countess whom she had been so faithful to would grant her mercy. 

But the Countess's eyes held that menace, while her face remained sincere. Slowly she raised the dagger, causing Sárika to scream once more before the dagger slit her throat. 

Her hands twitched and her body shook as she lay dying. Now the Countess paid no heed to her. She collected Sárika's blood and poured it into a bronze bathtub. 

The last thing Sárika saw was the countess bathing in her blood. Before her eyes closed, the Countess Elizabeth Bathory uttered two simple words. 

Búcsú Sárika

(Farewell Sárika)


	2. Chapter 1 When Carlisle Met Sárika

List of people to give cookie's to!

SexySadie88 and Superdani! Thank you for your reviews!

Here is a great big chocolate chip cookie for each of you!

Chapter One: When Carlisle Met Sárika

(A/N: for the sake of the story I will be making Carlisle a bit older than he really is. When you read this chapter you will understand why. Thank you.)

The moon was nearing its final stages in the cycle, soon it would be full. The night was dark and thick with the perfume's that belonged to the forest. Trees, wild flowers and the smell of freshly rained upon earth made for a beautiful smell.

Carlisle wandered through these woods, not knowing where to go next. He was still considered a newborn though he had taken control of his blood thirsty nature. His golden amber eyes scanned over the darkened woods, as the sounds of whimpers reached his ears.

They sounded panicked and terrified. He quickly followed the sounds, his pace quickened as the sounds turned into mournful cries.

He stopped, there before him was a woman; no…not a woman….she was still a child. She couldn't be more than 18 maybe 19. He couldn't see her face, her dark hair covered it. She was huddled against a rock holding herself. Before her laid a body and she was covered in blood.

Carlisle stepped on a twig causing it to snap, she looked up and backed away in fear. She was only dressed in a white nightgown. "Please I won't hurt you." She continued to move away from him till she was backed up into a corner. "Kérlek menj el, hagyj békén!" (Please go away, leave me alone!)

Carlisle stopped, she was truly afraid of him. She was absolutely terrified, and that was when he saw her eyes. They were blood red.

He knelt down in front of her, "Can you understand me? Do you understand English?" she hesitated, "Angol?" (English?)

"I won't hurt you." He said softly as he held out his hands to her, "I am like you. Please, let me help you."

Carlisle looked upon her face; she was beautiful and still so innocent.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she reached out and touched Carlisle's hand and then the other. "It's alright, you are safe now." He took a cloth from his pocket and gently whipped the blood from her face and hands.

He then held her trembling body close as they walked off into the darkness carefully making sure that they were indeed safe.

Carlisle came across a cottage next to a stream, carefully he lead her inside and lit a fire before covering her with a blanket. "What is your name?" he asked, but did not get a reply, so he asked again, only softer. "What is your name little one?" She slowly looked up at him, and saw kindness in his eyes, "S- Sárika." He smiled "Carlisle." Sárika gave him a small smile, "C-Car-Carlisle."

He nodded, "Where did you come from Sárika?" She hesitated trying to say the right word in English, "Hun…..hung…..Hungary." Carlisle nodded again, "How did you come to be a Vampire Sárika?" She started to tremble, "No speak….no…no speak about." He comforted her as she started to grow frightened. "It is alright Sárika, you don't have to say anything."

Sárika held onto Carlisle as she stared into the fire. Never had she met anyone so kind, "Sárika why don't you come with me? I'll help you. You won't have to feed of humans anymore."

"No killing…people?" she asked softly "Yes, no more killing people, only animals."

"You…family now….we….we family," she asked again, showing Carlisle more and more just how innocent she truly was. He couldn't help but smile, "Yes, we family now Sárika."

* * *

I am sorry that it was short. Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story.


	3. Chapter 2 Hunting and the Truth

Chapter Two:

Sárika stood ever so quietly in the dense woods. The fog was beginning to roll in, making it easier for her to sneak up on her prey. Carlisle was only a few yards behind her; he had to keep an eye on her. She was a brand new newborn, so her blood thirst, whether she wanted it or not, was uncontrollable at this point.

Carlisle watched her body language, every little twitch made him slightly nervous. Sárika closed her eyes and listened…and listened till; (thump thump, thump thump) her eyes opened revealing the now blackened orbs. She could hear the heart beat pounding in her ears as though it was right next to her.

Carlisle watched as she disappeared into the woods, chasing down what ever it was that she had locked onto. Carlisle had already picked up the Deer's scent as he raced after Sárika.

By the time he caught up to her, she had already pinned the animal and was now feeding. Carlisle watched her carefully as she fed from the animal. When she had finished she turned to face him. A slight trace of blood still remained on her lips.

Carlisle smiled at her, causing Sárika to smile back.

The days passed rather quickly as they remained in their solitude.

The forest canopy was thick enough to allow only the necessary amount of light into the forest. This made Carlisle very happy, for you see he had become rather popular with some of the local villagers who resided in the forest as well. They would come to see him about every ach and pain that they had.

He didn't mind, not one bit. Sárika had noticed how much Carlisle loved helping people. Not to mention he was a damned good doctor.

Night had fallen once again, and Sárika and Carlisle sat by the fire pit, again. Carlisle had been meaning to ask Sárika about her life…and…how she became a vampire.

"Sara?"

She looked up at him; he had now grown more accustomed to calling her Sara instead of Sárika. "Yes Papa?"

"Tell me about your life."

She smiled softly, knowing that this would come one day or another.

"I was born to a middle upper-class family; our family name was Miklós. My mother died when I was only six years old. My father did his best to raise me on his own. When I was 13 my father sent me to work as the lady in waiting for the countess.

"He died two weeks later. I was raised in the Court. Her ladyship took me under her wing and taught me all that I know about being a Lady. She was like a sister to me.

"When I was 17 I met a man named Gáspár. He was the most handsome man I ever laid eyes on. He courted me for several months, I fell in love Papa."

Carlisle smiled, "But sadly it wasn't meant to be. He died of Pneumonia just two weeks after my 18th birthday. After that all I ever did was serve the countess. It was what I did best. When I was 19 I discovered the countess had a dark secret."

"What secret?"

"The Countess Elizabeth Bathory was killing servant girls for their blood. She bathed in their blood, she drank their blood. She wasn't a vampire Papa she was just twisted enough to believe that the blood made her look younger more youthful and beautiful."

Sárika pause, and took in a long deep breath. "I was one of her victim's Papa" She said softly tracing the scar across her neck. It was barely visible but it was still there.

"She thought she had killed me, so she dumped my body into the woods. There some vampire found me and fed from me. Not knowing he had turned me until I started screaming in pain. He got scared and knocked me unconscious, leaving me there."

Carlisle took her in his arms and held her as she trembled. The memories were still fresh in her mind. He couldn't have imagined what she had experienced down in those dungeons with the countess.

"You will never have to live that again Sara. I promise."

"I love you Papa."

He smiled, "I love you, my little Princess." Sárika smiled, no one had called her princess but her real father.

For that was what her name meant,

"Princess"


	4. Chapter 3 The Boy in The Hospital

A/N: Sorry it took a while but here is the next chapter. It's a little short but the next one will be longer. I have had to do this while at school. Cookies to all who review my story!

Disclaimer: I only own the obvious OC characters

Many years had passed and Sárika and Carlisle had made their way to America. Now in the year 1918 they traveled to the windy city of Chicago, Illinois.

Carlisle stepped off the train and held his hand out to Sárika. She smiled as she stepped down and opened up her parasol before linking her arm with his. They walked arm in arm down the busy streets of Chicago. Luckily for them, around this time of year it wasn't very sunny.

Sárika was dressed in a beautiful form fitting black and white dress with a matching hat. (Think the first dress we see Kate Winslet in, in the movie Titanic. Pictures will be posted on my profile.)

"Papa are you going to tell me where we are going?" Carlisle smiled but didn't answer, "Papa you know I am not a big fan of surprises." He laughed "This surprise you will like."

Sárika merely smiled, "If you say so Papa." The two of them caught a "Taxi" so to speak which took them the rest of the way.

Sárika's eyes had widened in excitement when she laid eyes upon the beautiful house before them. (The House is too hard to describe. For those of you out there who have seen the Movie practical magic starring Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman you know of the house I speak of. Only it is just two stories tall, pictures also on profile.)

She got out of the taxi and stood there starring at the beautiful house. "Papa, it's amazing." Carlisle laughed and hugged his daughter. "Our entire luggage is here, furniture the works."

He said with a smile as he led her inside. Nothing made him happier than making his beloved daughter happy. Carlisle watched as she walked around the house exploring everything.

Even now she still held some of that child like innocence he had seen in her when they first met.

A knock came at the door and Carlisle went to answer it, while Sárika went upstairs to find her room. Her room was the corner bedroom overlooking both the front and the back. She had perfect views of the back garden. She sat down upon the window seat removing her hat in the process.

She sighed and looked outside and sighed happily. Carlisle came in and sat down beside her. "I will start my shift at the Hospital tomorrow." Sárika smiled, "You were destined to help people Papa. So go do what you do best."

Carlisle smiled at his daughter, and then pulled something out of his pocket. Sárika gasped slightly as she felt a slight ting of cold metal against her flesh. "I figured it was only befitting now."

She looked down and saw the Cullen family crest around her neck. But unlike Carlisle's with held a black background; hers was green "Happy birthday my little princess."

Sárika smiled and hugged her father, "Köszönöm papa" (thank you papa.)

~

Today was cold and windy. The sky looked as though a storm would break out at any moment. Dark and ominous clouds kept rolling in and stopping to gather over the city.

Sárika made her way to the hospital where Carlisle worked. Once inside she removed her coat "Hello Helen." The Receptionist smiled, "I'm here to see papa."

"Of course Sara,"

They exchanged smiles before Sárika moved onward through the hospital. She wasn't just there to visit Carlisle. Sometimes she came to help out, make some of the Influenza patients feel better, and make them smile.

Today she had brought a small bouquet of flowers, something to lighten up one of the patient's days. She walked into the room and saw a young man in a bed by the window.

He had coppery hair, and he was deathly pale. She smiled as she saw that he was asleep. She walked softly up to his bed and placed a white rose on his bedside table. Sárika sat on the side of the bed and took a damp cloth and placed it on his forehead.

Then, quietly got up and left. Slowly, the young man's eyes opened and he saw the rose. He caught a glance of the woman as she turned the corner. She turned back to look at him, her golden eyes were smiling at him.

_An angel, _

She smiled at him before leaving the room. Slowly he reached over and picked up the white rose that the Angel had left behind.

Perhaps being in this place wouldn't be so bad.


	5. Chapter 4: Growing Bonds

Chapter Four: Growing Bonds

Sárika arrived at the hospital, once again being greeted by familiar smiles.

She walked into the room where the copper hair was; He in bed at slight upright position with a book in his hand. And as though someone had whispered in his ear, he looked up and their eyes locked.

"Hello," He seemed to be taken aback by her presence and a slight pinkish color appeared on his pale cheeks.

Sárika smiled as she saw him gulp, "H-Hi," he said as she sat down in the chair beside his bed. "How are you feeling today?" He smiled softly, "Better."

He paused and stared into her golden eyes, "What is your name?" She smiled "Sárika Cullen."

"You're Dr. Cullen's daughter?" She nodded, "Yes. And you are?"

"Edward Mason."

If Sárika had blood left in her body, it would be rushing to her cheeks "Nice to meet you Edward."

Carlisle came around the corner and heard his daughters laugh. He looked into the room and saw her there with Edward. Both were smiling and laughing, and Carlisle couldn't help but smile at the sight, "Sárika I." She cut him off "Call me Sara, it's much easier." Edward smiled "Sara, I um…" He eyed the white rose on his bed side table. "Thank you…for the flower I mean." She smiled at Edward.

Edward's eyes locked with her golden ones. The beautiful deep honey gold pools shined back at him, making him feel as though he was light as a feather. Sárika smiled when she saw Edward's cheeks show a ting of pink in them. He turned away when he heard her soft giggle. He had to turn away for his cheeks were now a heft red.

Sárika placed her hand over her mouth trying to prevent another giggle from escaping. Her giggle made a smile appear on his face as he looked at her; Sárika looked very cute trying to hide her giggles, "How are you doing today Edward?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the room.

"I am doing well today Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiled "well let us do a check up any way." He placed the stethoscope against Edward's chest and asked him to breathe. He did, coughing a few times but other than that he breathed just fine. But Sárika watched her father's face; he held that look that he had when he knew that someone was in bad condition. This usually made her sad, but this time, she was scared.

"Well Edward your lungs seem to be doing well today. But your temperature hasn't gone down, but perhaps a nice stroll outside will do you some good."

"I could take him," Sárika said with a smile and this made Edward very happy. She got up and got the wheel chair from the corner of the room along with his warm robe. Once Edward was in the wheel chair she placed a blanket over his lap.

"Only for an hour Sara." She nodded understanding as she escorted Edward out to the garden. Thankfully, as always, the Chicago sky was cloudy.

Sárika found a nice spot by the willow tree with a white marble bench. They were among the few that were out today, and despite the clouded sky to Edward it was bright and happy.

"Edward," her tone was saddened and low. He looked up at her; he frowned at the sadness in her beautiful golden eyes. "What is it you are sick with?" she took a hold of his hand as he looked away from her, "Please, tell me."

He sighed "I have Spanish Influenza." Sárika's grip on Edward's hand tightened slightly "I'm sorry," she spoke in a softer more delicate tone. She was about to pull her hand away from his, but he stopped her. Taking her hand in his and squeezing it, she noticed that he was crying.

"I'm scared Sara," she moved closer to him and held him, his head rested upon her shoulder. The sweet scent of her perfume invaded his senses, calming him. "Everything will be alright Edward." She said as she placed a gentle kiss upon his head.

Sárika looked back at the hospital and saw her father in his office watching them. He had seen the sadness in his daughter's eyes, for she knew that she may very well loose him.

Over the course of several weeks Sárika and Edward became closer. More often she stayed with him at the hospital till night had fallen. Edward would often ask for her to read to him, and she did, such as Charles Dickens, Emily Bronte, and other classics.

Edward enjoyed the sound of Sárika's voice; it was so calming to him. He loved to hear her read to him, the way she read made the story seem to come to life. He could actually picture being on the sands of that distant island with Mr. Silver in Treasure Island.

She stayed with Edward till he fell asleep, and was right there again when he woke up.

Today was a special day, well in Edward's mind; today he had realized that he loved Sárika. He had asked one of his friends to buy something for him, a gift for Sárika. He grew more and more nervous as he waited for her to come to the hospital. Dr. Cullen had told him that she was running some errands for him and would be there as soon as she had finished them.

An hour or two passed and he saw the familiar form of Sárika, he felt happiness flood through his body. He sat up in bed as she entered his room; the familiar smell of her perfume came to him. "Hello Edward," he smiled at her, "Hi." Was all he could say at the moment, he felt all jittery inside every time she smiled at him, looked at him…touched him.

_Hi? Is that the best you can do? Edward you idiot!_

"Sara," he said as she sat down upon the edge of the bed. His weak and pale hand reached and grabbed a little black velvet box from his bedside table. "This is for you," he said softly as he placed it in her hand. She looked at him confused "Edward," he smiled, encouraging her to open it.

Sárika gasped as she saw what was inside, a silver ring with a deep sapphire set in the middle. (A/N: for a better image link is located on my profile) "Edward," she said in awe at the gift. "Merry Christmas, Sárika." He said softly as he held her hand "But, I didn't get you anything." She looked as though she would cry, and if she held any tears, they would be falling like rain.

"Do you like it" he asked rather fast with a smile on his face "yes, yes I love it but. This must have cost you a fortune." He pulled the ring out and placed it upon her finger, on her right hand. "And you got me the best, Christmas present in the world Sárika." She looked into his blue eyes, "You," he held her hand tight "You are my Christmas present." She smiled and kissed his cheek, before gently rubbing his hand.


	6. Chapter 5: Tragedy and Smiles

Chapter Five: Tragedy and Smiles

Thunder clashed above in the blackened sky. Angry and menacing looking clouds were rolling in while the wind picked up more and more speed. Sárika ran inside the hospital trying to escape the rain before it fell upon the city. She was lucky for the moment she stepped inside and onslaught of down pouring rain began to fall. With a sigh of relief she removed her coat and hat hanging them both on the coat rack.

"Hello Helen,"

Helen smiled softly at Sárika "Hello Sara. Awful weather we are having today." Sárika nodded before she headed down the hall towards Edward's room. When she got there she saw her father sitting there next to him giving the daily checkups.

Sárika looked on; Edward was even paler than usual. His breathing was heavy and labored and his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. This was what she feared. She turned and walked away leaving her father and Edward alone. She couldn't bear to see him like that. She stopped by the door of another room as she tried to get the image out of her head.

"Who's there?"

Sárika looked up and saw a woman in the room sitting in a bed. "I know you, you are Carlisle's daughter." She said with a smile "Come in." the woman slowly sat herself upright in her bed.

"My name is Esme,"

Sárika smiled "Sara," she said as she took a seat beside Esme's bed. It didn't take her long to realize that this was the woman Carlisle often spoke to her about. The one he was developing feelings for.

"It is very nice to finally meet you Sara. Your father has told me of you." But Esme was cut short by a series of coughing fits. "My apologies." She took a drink from her water glass to ease the pain in her throat.

Sárika helped Esme sit up more by propping up her pillow. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." Sárika couldn't help but stare at the woman, she was beautiful, and no wonder her father was falling so head over heels for this woman. They talked for what seemed like hours, not only was Esme friendly to talk with but she was also kind and motherly.

"What's the matter dear? You look sad." Esme's hand touched hers in a comforting motherly way.

"Someone very dear to me is…well…he." She didn't have to finish her sentence, for Esme knew.

"You speak of the Mason boy? Your father has confided in me on what to do about the two of you." She said with a slight laughter in her voice. "He suffers from the same thing I have." She clasped Sárika's hand, "he has told me of your secret."

Sárika looked up at her with cautious eyes. "Sara, I love your father. He is the kindest man I have ever met." This made Sárika smile, for what she spoke was true. Carlisle was never a harsh man unless he had to be; which was very rarely.

"Tell me Sara, what was it like? When you were…you know?" Esme could find the proper word to use. Death, reborn turned, there were many she could choose from. But she could pick the right one.

"I…wasn't one of the fortunate few who get bitten by ones they love. I was murdered…or well almost murdered." She slid down the high collar of her dress to expose an almost none visible scar across her neck. "Someone I thought to be a close friend betrayed me and tried to kill me. She though me dead and had me dumped in the forest, where a scavenging vampire found me. He thought me dead as well and only wanted to get what little blood I had left. But when I woke up screaming from the pain he knocked me out. I was lucky not to feel the effects of the change, but when I awoke I was lost, alone and scared. Then Carlisle found me; and took me in as his own, teaching me to be like him."

Esme smiled as Sárika spoke of her father and all the times that they had shared together.

"Esme if papa chooses you, I couldn't thing of a more wonderful woman I would be willing to call mother." Tears fell from Esme's eyes as she embraced Sárika the two held smiles on their faces. Not knowing that they were being watched under the ever watchful eye of Carlisle.

"Sara, Hadd beszéljen, kérem?" (May I speak with you please?)

Sárika smiled "Igen papa," (Yes papa.) with one last smile to Esme she stood and walked over to her father.

"Please walk with me there is much we must discuss."

Sárika and Carlisle walked together through the hospital speaking in Sárika's old tongue so no one would butt into their conversation. "Sárika törődsz az Edward ugye nem?" (Sárika you care for Edward do you not?)

"Igen papa én, ugyanúgy, mint akkor gondoskodni Esme. De azt hiszem, ez több, mint egy testvér szeretet, mint bármi." (Yes papa I do, much like you care for Esme. But I believe it is more like a sibling love than anything.)

Carlisle smiled at his daughter, "Sárika, akartam beszélje meg ezt előbb, mielőtt bármi történik. Mit gondolnál, hatettem Esme és Edward, mint mi?" (Sárika, I wanted to discuss this with you first before anything takes place. What would you think if I made Esme and Edward like us?)

Sárika stopped and looked into her father's golden eyes, she sighed with a soft smile on her face. "A végén, ha tesz mindketten boldog, akkor miért nem. Mi lesz egy teljes család." (In the end if it will make both of us happy, then why not. We will have a complete family.)

Carlisle kissed his daughter upon her head, "Go home my princess. I will see you there very soon."

"I wish to say goodbye to Edward, you know…before." Carlisle nodded with a solemn yet understanding look about him.

"Edward," he looked up and saw Sárika enter the room, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than what is to be expected. Carlisle told me everything." He said whispering the last part, "You are to become my sister soon." He said with a small laugh. "I never had a sister before."

"You are handling this far better than I expected."

"To tell you the truth Sara, I am afraid. I don't want to become a monster like they have in the old stories they tell children." Sárika's cold and pale hand grasped his with a comforting smile.

"Not all of us are like that Eddie."

Edward scoffed "Don't ever call me that again."

Sárika laughed "what Ed or Eddie?"

Now it was Edward's time to laugh "You keep making me laugh like that I might reconsider."

"Then I shall continue to do it more and more…Eddie." Sárika's face soon grew sad for a moment as she continued to idly stroke his fragile hand.

"Sara, what is it? What's wrong?" Edward asked now sitting up his face full of concern.

"If I had tears I would be weeping at this moment. I do not want you to go through the pain of the change. I know that sounds very childish of me but it is true. I never had to experience it because I was knocked out the moment it started. I can only imagine what the pain is like when you experience the full effect."

Edward took Sárika into his arms and embraced her cold body. "I will be strong, as strong as I can be. But you have to help me be strong. Sisters have to do that for their brothers." Sárika couldn't help but smile. "Can you do that for me Sara?"

She nodded against his chest, "I must go now Edward. But I promise I will come back when it is time. I will hold your hand through the whole thing." Edward placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek and gave her a soft smile.

"Fare thee well sweet princess, till we meet again."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before she got up to leave. But not before passing one last glance at him. "Sleep well Eddie." She said with a smile upon her lips and a laugh in her voice.


	7. Chapter 6: Family

Hi everyone I am sorry for not updating my life has been kind of hectic. I apologize for the length of the chapter but the next one will be longer.

Disclaimer: I only own Sárika

* * *

Chapter Six: A family

Sárika came to the hospital that night like her father told her to. When she arrived it was quite, slowly she walked the halls till she reached Edward's room. He looked up when he saw her, "Carlisle said he was going to change Esme first and then come for me." Sárika could see in his eyes that he was afraid. She walked over and sat with him on the bed. "I'm scared Sara."

Sárika smiled at him gently holding his hand. "Don't worry my brother. I will be right here through everything." Edward looked up into her beautiful golden eyes as she caressed his forehead.

"You promise?"

She smiled softly "Cross my heart." Edward gazed in wonderment as her golden eyes held such sadness but no tears came. He tightened his grip in her hand, feeling her icy skin against his. Edward pulled her into a hug, and they stayed that way for some time. They only pulled away when Sárika felt her father's presence behind her. She turned to look at him; his golden orbs held a hint of sadness at what he must now do to Edward.

Sárika moved to the opposite side of the bed and sat there holding Edward's hand as Carlisle came forward. "Edward, this will hurt, but it will not last very long. That much I promise." Edward nodded and gripped Sárika's hand as he braced himself.

Carlisle lowered his face to Edward's neck "Please forgive me," And then he bit him.

Edward's eyes widened as the pain began to course through him. His blood seemed as though it were white hot. He opened his mouth and tried to scream but the pain was too great and no sound came. If Sárika held his hand as he squeezed so tight it almost broke his own. After some minutes of fierce pain, Edward finally passed out.

Sárika placed a hand to her mouth as sob like gasps threatened to escape her. She was thankful to not have endured the kind of pain Edward had felt during the change. Yet she had become frightened due to the amount of pain he had been in. "Sara, I must go and check on Esme. Will you be alright?"

"Yes Papa," She said softly never moving from Edward's side. She took a cloth and gently cleaned the bite mark on his neck. When she was finished she kissed his cheek but she did not leave his side. Not till he opened his eyes and she saw the black eyes. He looked at her his gaze stone cold and expressionless.

"Sister…" She smiled and held his cheek again.

"I'm here Edward." His grip on her hand tightened. "I'm here."

His black eyes stared at her "I'm hungry."


	8. Chapter 7: Hunting as a Family

My apologies dear readers for not updating sooner on these stories. I have developed writers block on these ones but the updating will happen. It may be slow so please bear with me. Cookies to you all

I only own my main character Sarika.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Hunting as a Family

Carlisle, Esme, Sárika and Edward all stood together in the woods. It was a early morning and the drizzle of rain was coming down upon them. Edward stood huddled next to Sárika he was amazed and somewhat frightened. He had strenght and speed he had never known his vision was so much stronger as was his sense of smell.

His black eyes scanned the tree line before him. "Remember to breathe Edward." She cooed softly so she would not startle him. His eyes turned to look into her own "It will be alright. Close your eyes, listen...find a heartbeat, find a scent."

"What if I attack a person-"

"You know what a person smells like. They are different than a deer or bear. You can do this, don't go into your shell. Break free of that shell. You are strong Edward. Do not live in fear now."

Edward watched Sárika's head snap in the direction of the tree line.

"Sara?" Carlisle called to her "What is it."

"Deer," her eyes closed letting her ears focus on the sounds. "Seven of them. Plenty for us." She turned to look at Carlisle "I will drive them this way." In a flash she had taken off in a speedy run disappearing within the trees.

The three remained behind taking hiding spots as they waited for Sárika to return. Not long after the sound of heavy hooves came running. The seven Deer charged through the area where the family waited. Sárika was running behind the deer, her own eyes having turned black.

Carlisle was first, showing Esme and Edward how to do it. He ran forth wrangling a Deer to the ground keeping his arms around his neck. Esme took her turn, she latched onto a large buck finding it surprisingly easy.

Edward watch Sárika leap from a bolder to tackle her own Deer. His black eyes turned to his own, he felt his legs take off on their own accord, his mouth watering at the smell of the Deer's blood. He lurched forward locking his arms around the animal. His teeth sinking into the flesh of the neck.

His eyes snapped open as the blood rushed into his mouth. Coppery at first but soon becoming a sweet savory taste. The Deer struggled in his arms slowly becoming weak from the blood loss. Edward could hear the heart beating against him echoing in his ears.

"Edward..."

His grip on the Deer grew tighter as he continued to feed "Edward stop not too much!" He was pulled back out of instinct he pushed the person away, that person being Sárika. Not knowing his full new found strength he pushed Sárika hard enough to throw her into a tree. She hit the tree hard enough to where the whole tree vibrated and creaked.

Standing up quickly she brushed herself off "Its okay." She said walking back over to him. Edward looked at his hands in horror. "Edward its alright, you are still a newborn. You will learn control I promise." Her hands cradled his face soothing him. "Its alright."

Carlisle came over with Esme, their hands intertwined. "Come, we must head home before anyone comes." Sárika took Edward's hand in hers pulling him to his feet their hands stayed connected the entire walk home.

Edward kept his hand on hers. The two walking in stride together, they had become closer than ever. She could always tell when he was upset about something. "Mi a baj a bátyám?" (What is wrong my brother?) She asked softly holding onto his arm with her other hand.

He turned to look at her with an arched eyebrow not understanding her native tongue fully yet. "What is wrong?" She cooed this time in English her thick accent hanging on every word.

"I-I hurt you."

"Nincs Edward. You did not. I am a Vampire it would take so much to harm me. A simple thing as being thrown into a tree does nothing to me." She flashed her smile at him her golden eyes glancing at him happily. "Calm now. We are home." Esme and Carlisle watched the two with smiles of their own. The four of them could not be happier.


End file.
